This invention relates to a brake mechanism for a tape recorder and reproducer machine including a first chassis having a rotatable head drum provided thereon, and a second chassis connected to the first chassis for sliding movement with respect to the first chassis between first and second positions, the second chassis having a cassette chamber including spool tables for receipt of a tape cassette at the first position of the second chassis.
In video or digital audio tape recorder and reproducer machines, it is desirable to use a brake arm for applying braking to lock the spool table or to provide a back tension to the magnetic tape. However, a complex, inexpensive and space-consuming mechanism is required to control the brake arm at an appropriate position. This results in a complex, expensive and space-consuming tape player.